High-speed data paths are a crucial part of what is now indispensable worldwide data connectivity. The data paths may be implemented using various physical media or communication lines. There are substantial challenges, however, involved in further increasing data rates using previously installed media. Architectures and techniques that increase throughput over existing communication lines will help enhance the communication capabilities of high-speed communication devices.